1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles for presuming a collision object collided against the vehicle on the basis of the deformed amount of a collided portion caused by the collision of the collision object against the vehicle, and the vehicle speed when the vehicle collided.
The present invention also relates to a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles comprising a collision object presuming means for presuming a collision object on the basis of an output signal from a collision detection means for detecting collision from deformation of a collided surface of the vehicle, the apparatus comprising a judgement means for judging the collision object from the strength of collision by comparing an electric signal from an electrostatic capacity type collision detection sensor for detecting a change of electrostatic capacity accompanied by collision of a dielectric comprising opposed electrodes disposed with a suitable distance therebetween on the collided surface and an elastic substance interposed between the opposed electrodes, with data on a map prepared for every vehicle speed in advance and stored to thereby judge the collision object the strength of the collision.
The present invention further relates to a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles in which pressure of a incompressive fluid within a chamber of a detection portion mounted on a part of the vehicle is detected at the time of collision with a collision object, and the collision object is presumed by a rising pattern of a pressure waveform resulting from collision with the collision object on the basis of a pressure signal within the chamber according to the collision with the collision object detected.
The present invention further relates to a collision discriminating apparatus for a vehicle comprising a collision detection means for detecting, in the collision between the vehicle and a pedestrian or other obstacles, the collision with the collision object as a change of an electric signal accompanied by a change of a connection in an electric circuit network, and a collision object presuming means for presuming a collision object on the basis of detection information detected by the collision detection means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional collision detector for an unmanned carrier (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 60-191855), a fluid is sealed into an outer peripheral portion of the vehicle body B, and a tube T having an elasticity is provided, as shown in FIG. 72 whereby a change of internal pressure caused by deformation of the tube T as the collision occurs is measured by a pressure sensor P to detect collision of the vehicle body.
In the embodiment, the pressure sensor P is constituted by a pressure switch, and when pressure generated by collision exceeds a certain reference value, the contact is short-circuited, and a control circuit causes the vehicle to be stopped. There is no description that a change of a pressure level is subjected to sampling.
Further, in the conventional pedestrian protective safety device (U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,632), a pedestrian protective device is actuated by a trigger signal of a collision detection sensor S of a bumper portion BP, as shown in FIG. 73. The device is constituted by the pedestrian collision detection sensor S mounted on the front bumper BP of the vehicle and one or a plurality of displacement means G for raising a bonnet BN.
The displacement means G has a gas bag, and there are the case of raising the rear end of the bonnet BN, and the case of raising both the front and the rear end thereof. This gas bag operates as follows: the sensor S incorporated into the bumper BP outputs a trigger signal at the time of collision, and the gas is generated by an inflator of the thrust device.
Further, the conventional hood air bag sensor system (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-216826) relates to a pedestrian collision discriminating apparatus for positively developing a hood air bag F as a pedestrian protective device at the time of collision with a pedestrian as shown in FIG. 74.
In the pedestrian collision discriminating apparatus, as a means for detecting that a pedestrian comes into collision with the vehicle, the collision with the pedestrian is judged when both two signals from the bumper sensor S embedded into the bumper BP and a hood sensor FS incorporated into the hood edge are input.
The bumper sensor S is prepared in the procedure described below. A conductive rubber integrally pressed by a silicone rubber having metal fine particles blended therewith is sandwiched from opposite sides by two electrodes each comprising a bundle of plain-woven copper wires, and the outside thereof is integrally coated with the silicone rubber to be lengthy. The hood sensor S is turned xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d when a load is applied to the front end of the hood to provide the electric conductive state.
In other conventional occupant protective devices, an acceleration for the vehicle body is detected, and when a level thereof exceeds a predetermined level, the air bag in the vehicle is developed. It is generally well known that as described above, occupants are protected from the obstacle. The position in the compartment or the presence of an occupant is detected to set adequate developing conditions.
It is known that when the pedestrian comes into collision with the running vehicle, the lower limbs of the collided pedestrian are dipped up by the vehicle, and after this, the pedestrian comes into collision with the bonnet. According to the conventional pedestrian collision discriminating apparatus and method (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-216826), in the hood air bag sensor system as shown in FIG. 75, a contact sensor S is installed on the bumper portion, and a hood sensor F is installed on the hood edge portion, whereby in the case where the vehicle C comes into collision with the pedestrian H, when signals are detected first by the bumper sensor S and detected next by the hood sensor F in said order, it is judged that a collided body be the pedestrian, and the air bag G is developed. However, in the case other than said order or in the case of detection of only one, it is judged that a collided body be that other than pedestrian, and the air bag G is not developed.
In a collision detection switch of the conventional occupant protecting apparatus for vehicles, as shown in FIG. 76, an annular insulating member Z is fallen into a locating pin R protruded from a first electrode F secured to a recess of a side lace S, and conductive rubber D formed with a plurality of holes and a second electrode T are further fallen therein. Then the switch is inserted into a mounting hole bored in advance in an outer panel such as a door of the vehicle and secured by a fixing member.
In the collision detection switch, when the collision object collides from the sideways of the vehicle, and an external force in excess of a predetermined value is applied whereby the conductive rubber D becomes deformed, the resistance between the first electrode F and the second electrode T is varied to detect the collision.
Further, in the conventional vehicle collision sensor for sensing breakage, as shown in FIG. 77, a conductive rod RD is coaxially disposed in a conductive tube C, and at least two annular insulating means RZ are interposed in order to insulate the rod RD from the tube C.
At the time of collision of the vehicle, the conductive tube C is deformed by the force in excess of a predetermined magnitude, and the tube C comes in contact with the rod RD according to the breakage of the vehicle to detect the collision.
In the conventional pedestrian sensing device (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-28994) a time period, which output signal from a collision sensor is higher than a threshold level and reference time period are compared. When the detected time period is shorter than the reference time period, pedestrian protection device is operated.
In the above-described collision detector for an unmanned carrier, the means for detecting the collision replaces the deformation of the tube into which fluid is sealed with the change of pressure. This poses a problem in that what body is collided cannot be judged though there is a difference depending on a degree of collision.
Particularly, in the case where a pressure switch is used as in the embodiment, the body cannot be detected unless it is deformed over the wide range and to some extent, and it is not completely possible to determine what is collided. In the case of the unmanned carrier which runs at low speeds, this will suffice, but in the vehicles such as an automobile which runs on the road at various speeds, it is necessary to vary how to operate the protective device according to the object to be collided.
When a fluid is merely sealed, the tube T expands and contracts due to the heat therearound in the normal state, whereby a pressure level is varied. Therefore, for detecting a fine pressure change, it is necessary to provide a control circuit capable of detecting the pressure change. However, the above-described conventional apparatus has no description therefor. Judging from the embodiments, a pressure level taking expansion and contraction due to heat into consideration is set, and judgement can be merely made whether or not a level exceeds the aforesaid pressure level. Therefore, it is difficult to detect the strength of collision which varies with the vehicle speed or the collision object.
In the above-described conventional pedestrian protective safety device, since the collision is detected merely by the sensor S housed in the bumper portion BP, it poses a problem in that the safety device is to operate not only at the time of collision with the pedestrian but also at the time of collision with the vehicle.
In the above-described conventional hood air bag sensor system, since the collision with the pedestrian is not judged unless both the bumper sensor S and the hood sensor FS are turned ON, the judgement of the collision cannot be made till at least the pedestrian collides with the hood. Therefore, there is no time to spare for operating the pedestrian protective device, this posing a problem in that a protective device which responds at high speeds is desired.
Further, there is a possibility of posing a problem in that even in the case where the vehicle collides with trees or the like so that the trees are broken and fallen on the hood sensor, a signal similar to that in the case of a pedestrian is output.
In other conventional occupant protective devices, a threshold is set to a fixed acceleration level in order to prevent the erroneous operation. Thereby, a relatively small acceleration as in the collision with the pedestrian is less than the threshold, and there is a possibility that in the collision between the pedestrian and the vehicle at middle and low speeds, particularly, at a low speed, information capable of judging the collision with the pedestrian cannot be obtained.
In the above-described hood air bag sensor system and method, when signals are detected first by the bumper sensor S and next by the hood sensor F, in said order, the collision body is judged to be a pedestrian so that an air bag G on the bonnet is developed. However, there is a problem in that in the case where the pedestrian perceives a danger of collision and tries to avoid the collision, the pedestrian instantaneously acts to restrain the vehicle by hands. In such a case, the hands and bonnet first come in contact, after which the lower limbs come in contact with the bumper. As a result, the contact of the pedestrian with the vehicle sometimes does not result in the development of the air bag G.
Further, in some case, both the bonnet portion and the bumper portion come in instantaneous contact with a pedestrian irrespective of the pedestrian""s consciousness depending on the vehicle-body condition and vehicle-speed conditions. Analyzing in more detail the contact order of the running vehicle with the pedestrian, this does not always occur in the order of the bumper and the hood as assumed in the above-described conventional apparatus and method but its order sometimes changes depending on the conscious conditions of the pedestrian or the vehicle body and vehicle speed conditions, etc. Since the definite discrimination between the pedestrian and those other than the pedestrian cannot be made, which poses a problem in that the pedestrian is possibly erroneous decided to be those other than the pedestrian. There is a further problem in that it requires time till detection by the hood sensor so that a small power protective device is delayed in operation.
Further, even if judgement could be made that the collision object is a person or a vehicle, it is not possible to judge at which position the pedestrian collides, or the front collision or the offset collision of the vehicle. In the case where the vehicle bumps into the rear of a truck, an erroneous judgement possibly occurs.
Furthermore, the above-described conventional occupant protecting apparatus is constituted on the assumption that a sensor for detecting collision is properly operated even at the time of collision. However, there is a problem in that actually, a part of a sensor is damaged due to the collision so that the sensor is not properly operated, as the case may be.
In the conventional pedestrian sensing device, the detected time period exceeding the threshold level is compared with the reference time period, an amplitude of the detected signal is not checked in order to check the collision strength.
Accordingly the conventional pedestrian sensing device cannot presume accurately the collision objects such as vehicle, fixed object and pedestrian.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles enabling a prediction of the collision object, that is, the discrimination between the collision with the pedestrian and the collision with the vehicle or other obstacles.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles wherein the deformed amount of a collided portion deformed by the collision of the collision object against the vehicle is detected, and the collision object which comes in collision with the vehicle is presumed on the basis of the deformed amount of the collided portion detected and the vehicle speed of the vehicle before or when the vehicle collided.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus positively discriminating whether or not the collision object is a pedestrian or those other than the pedestrian to enable selection of operation for a pedestrian protection or an occupant protection.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles comprising a collision object presuming means for presuming a collision object on the basis of an output signal from a collision detection means for detecting collision from deformation of the collided surface of the vehicle, wherein the change in electrostatic capacity as a result of collision between opposed electrodes disposed at a suitable distance on or within said collided surface and a dielectric comprising an elastic substance interposed between said opposed electrodes is detected and compared with data on a map prepared and stored for every vehicle speed in advance to determine the collision object from the strength of collision.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles in which pressure of a incompressive fluid within a chamber of a detection portion mounted on a part of the vehicle when collided with the collision object is detected, and the collision object is presumed by a rising pattern of a pressure waveform caused by the collision of the collision object on the basis of a pressure signal in the chamber according to the collision with the collision object.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles wherein a portion to be positively broken by the collision between the vehicle and the collision object is prepared in advance to presume the collision object from how the portion is broken (quantities and shapes).
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles in which the change of a connection in an electric circuit network disposed on a part of the vehicle corresponding to the deformed amount of a collided portion deformed according to the size and the shape of the collision object caused by the collision of the collision object against said vehicle is detected as an electrical signal; and the size and the shape of the collision object collided against the vehicle is presumed on the basis of the change amount of the electric signal corresponding to the deformed amount of a collided portion detected to thereby presume the collision object.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles comprising: a collision detection means mounted on a part of a vehicle to detect a deformed amount of a collided portion deformed by collision of a collision object against the vehicle; and a collision object presuming means for presuming the collision object collided against the vehicle on the basis of the deformed amount of the collided portion detected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles wherein
the collision object presuming means comprises means for presuming the collision object based on a time variation (a variation per unit time) of the deformed amount.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles comprising: a collision detection means mounted on a part of a vehicle to detect a deformed amount of a collided portion deformed by collision of a collision object against the vehicle; and a collision object presuming means for presuming the collision object collided against the vehicle on the basis of the deformed amount of the collided portion detected, and a vehicle speed before or when the vehicle collided.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles wherein the collision object presuming means comprises a means for presuming the collision object by comparing a time variation of the deformed amount with judgement reference data stored in advance.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles comprising: a collision detection means for detecting collision from deformation of a collided surface of a vehicle; and a collision object presuming means for presuming a collision object on the basis of an output signal from the collision detection means, wherein the collision detection means comprises an electrostatic capacity type collision detecting sensor for detecting the change in electrostatic capacity caused by the collision to output an electric signal, and including opposed electrodes disposed at a suitable distance on or within the collided surface and an elastic substance as a dielectric interposed between the opposed electrodes; and the collision object presuming means comprises a judgement means for judging the collision object from a time variation (a variation per unit time) of the electric signal, that is, from the strength of the collision by comparing the electric signal from the collision detection means with data on a map prepared and stored for vehicle speed in advance.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles wherein the collision detection means further comprises an electrostatic capacity detection circuit for detecting a floating capacity generated between one of the opposed electrodes and a pedestrian; and the collision object presuming means further comprises a discriminating means for discriminating between the pedestrian and an obstacle by comparing an output value of the floating capacity from the electrostatic capacity detection circuit with a threshold before the pedestrian or the obstacle comes into collision with the collided surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles comprising: a pressure detection means which comprises a detection portion mounted on a part of a vehicle and a chamber into which an incompressive fluid is sealed and being deformable according to a collision against a collision object, and detects pressure within the chamber at the time of the collision to output a pressure signal; and a collision object presuming means for presuming the collision object from a rising pattern of a pressure waveform caused by the collision on the basis of the pressure signal corresponding to the collision output by the pressure detection means.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles wherein the detection portion comprises a vehicle body side member formed from a hard material and a surface side member formed from a soft material, and the chamber is formed within the surface side member.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a collision discriminating apparatus for vehicles comprising: a collision detection means which comprises an electric circuit network disposed on a part of a vehicle and detects, as a change of an electric signal, a change of a connection in the electric circuit network corresponding to a deformed amount of a collided portion deformed by a collision of a collision object against the vehicle and according to a size and a shape of the collision object; and a collision object presuming means for presuming the collision object by presuming the size and the shape of the collision object on the basis of the change amount of the electric signal corresponding to the deformed amount of the collided portion detected.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pedestrian collision discriminating apparatus wherein the electric circuit network of the collision detection means comprises a wiring disposed on a part of the vehicle, a part of the wiring disposed on the collided portion is constituted to be cut, in response to the collision and the cutting of the wiring in the collided portion is detected as a change of a voltage signal.
According to the present invention, a collision detection means mounted on a part of a vehicle detects a deformed amount of a collided portion deformed by collision of a collision object against the vehicle; and a collision object presuming means presumes the collision object collided against the vehicle on the basis of the deformed amount of the collided portion detected, and the vehicle speed when the vehicle collided. This exhibits the effect of enabling the presumption of the collision object, that is, the discrimination between the collision with the pedestrian and the collision with the vehicle or other.
According to the present invention, the collision object presuming means presumes the collision object by comparing a time variation (a variation per unit time) of said deformed amount with judgement reference data stored in advance. This exhibits the effect of capable of more accurately performing the presumption of the collision object, in addition to the operation and effect of the intention.
According to the present invention, the electrostatic capacity type collision detection sensor constituting the collision detection means detect the change in electrostatic capacity resulting from the collision by opposed electrodes disposed with a suitable distance therebetween on or within said collided surface and an elastic substance as a dielectric interposed between the opposed electrodes to output an electric signal, and the judgement means constituting the collision object presuming means compares the electric signal from the collision detection means with data on a map prepared and stored for every vehicle speed in advance to thereby judge the collision object from the strength of the collision.
According to the present invention, the change in electrostatic capacity resulting from the collision is detected by the opposed electrodes disposed at fixed intervals on the collided surface and an elastic substance as a dielectric interposed between the opposed electrodes to output an electric signal, and the judgement means compares the output electric signal with data on a map prepared and stored for every vehicle speed in advance to thereby judge the collision object from the strength of the collision. This exhibits the effect of positively discriminating whether or not the collision object is a pedestrian or those other than the pedestrian and enabling the selection of operation of pedestrian protection or occupant protection.
According to the present invention, the electrostatic capacity detection circuit constituting the collision detection means detects, prior to the collision, a floating capacity generated between one of the opposed electrodes of the electrostatic capacity type collision detection sensor and a pedestrian, and the discriminating means compares the output value of the floating capacity from the electrostatic capacity detection circuit with the threshold before the pedestrian or the obstacle comes into collision with the collided surface of said collision detection means to discriminate a pedestrian from the obstacle.
According to the present invention, the electrostatic capacity detection circuit detects, prior to the collision, a floating capacity generated between one of the opposed electrodes of the electrostatic capacity type collision detection sensor and a pedestrian, and the discriminating means compares the output value of the floating capacity from the electrostatic capacity detection circuit with the threshold before the pedestrian or the obstacle comes into collision with the collided surface of said collision detection means to discriminate a person from the obstacle. This exhibits the effect of enabling the discrimination between a person and the obstacle prior to collision.
According to the present invention, the deformable chamber formed on the detection portion mounted on a part of the vehicle and into which a incompressive fluid is sealed is deformed according to the collision against a collision object, and the pressure detection means detects pressure within the chamber at the time of collision with said collision object and outputs a pressure signal; and a collision object presuming means presumes the collision object by a rising pattern of a pressure waveform caused by the collision of said collision object on the basis of the pressure signal according to the collision with said collision object output by the pressure detection means. This exhibits the effect of enabling the presumption of the collision object, that is, the discrimination between the collision with a pedestrian and the collision with the vehicle.
According to the present invention, the vehicle body side member of the detection portion mounted on a part of the vehicle is formed from a hard material, the surface side member of the detection portion is formed from a soft material, and said chamber is formed in said surface side member so that the chamber is deformed according to the collision object and the strength of the collision. This exhibits the effect that the pressure detection means accurately detects the pressure in the chamber at the time of collision with the collision object to enable the accurate presumption of the collision object, that is, the positive discrimination between the collision with a pedestrian and the collision with the vehicle.
According to the present invention, the collision detection means detects, as a change of an electric signal, the change of a connection in the electric circuit network disposed on a part of the vehicle corresponding to the deformed amount of a collided portion deformed by the collision of the collision object against said vehicle and according to the size and the shape of the collision object; and the collision object presuming means presumes the collision object by presuming the size and the shape of the collision object collided against the vehicle on the basis of the change amount of the electric signal corresponding to the deformed amount of a collided portion detected. This exhibits the effect to enable the presumption of the collision object, that is, the discrimination between the collision with a pedestrian and the collision with the vehicle or other obstacles.
According to the present invention, the cutting of the wiring constituting the electric circuit network disposed in the collided part of the vehicle against which collision object collided is detected as a change of a voltage signal. This exhibits the effect that the size and the shape of the collision object is positively presumed by a simple sensor to thereby enable positively presuming the collision with a pedestrian, vehicles and other obstacles.